He Would Never Leave Her, Would He?
by WhenTheyLie
Summary: At the end of "Green Eyed Gomez" Morticia and Gomez Addams make up and continue they're lives. But what if it had ended differently? Based off of the 1960s Tv show. Rated T for suicide thoughts/actions. One-Shot.


_I own nothing! Neither the Addams Family or the begining of the plot. All I own is how it ends!_

* * *

><p>He couldn't believe it. He had been reluctant into letting this Lionel Barker character into their home, but she was persistent. And how could he dare refuse his darling Querida? She promised to stay true to him, passionate and true. He would always return her love, for he adored her. He loved her with every ounce of his being, hell; he had even carved her initials in his leg; M.A. Morticia Addams, his one true and only love. For Gomez, there could be no other but his Cara Mia.<p>

But, this Lionel, this filthy piece of scum, was ripping them apart. Gomez thought it was just his jealously getting out of hand. Yes, maybe it was just him over reacting. But it was something with the way Lionel smiled, how Morticia would blush at his comments, how all their conversations seemed to revolve around all their childhood memories. Gomez thought talking to Uncle Fester would help him clear his mind, but he was no help. And when he came back into living room he heard Lionel reciting a poem. "Morticia, you are the only one for me. I know I will always want you for my very own." That scoundrel was trying to win over his wife. Surely she would deny this man's love and would kick him out. Surely she would yell at him for trying to make a move when her heart belonged to her loving husband. Surely…surely she would remain true. Wouldn't she?

No. She hadn't done anything to stop him. She just sat there and blushed. Even behind the drapes in the doorway, he could recognize that beautiful smile on her face. She didn't even try to defend the love she and Gomez had shared.

Gomez felt his heart grow heavy in his chest. Had everything they shared, the passionate nights, the tangos till 3AM, every single kiss and embrace, every word every spoken…mean absolutely nothing to her? He stumbled backwards, and hit the wall behind him, and for the first time in so many years, cried. His tears fell to the floor as he stifled a sob. He didn't want them to hear. '_Tish__…__did __you __really __love __me?__'__._

* * *

><p>He and Fester had tried everything to get rid of him, they had rearranged his room to try to make him uncomfortable, but it only seemed to make him want to stay. This creep actually enjoyed a soft bed and flowers! They tried to hire another woman, a maid, to come between him and Morticia. But Miss. Mildred was far too timid, even after Gomez gave her a few lessons in the art of love. But Lionel was still here and still pining for Morticia. Gomez knew it was time to do the only thing he could think of: talk to Morticia about it.<p>

She was standing by the fireplace, stroking the dragon on the mantle. Each stroke was rewarded with a puff of smoke from the dragon's mouth. Gomez quickly made his way over to her. "What's wrong? Please tell me!" He wrapped his arm around her slim waist, but she just pulled away. His face fell and he once again asked, "Querida what's the matter?" He tried to hold her hand but she slapped his hand away. "I think we both know what's darkened our lives." She said in a heartbreaking voice. Gomez looked down and replied, "Yes, I fear I do. The hands that should caress my face now caress the dragon." She turned from him and didn't respond. He tried again, "But who are you caressing in your mind?" he whispered. "Not me." She turned back toward him and struggled to keep her face impassive. "Gomez, we've had a long and happy marriage." "Yes," he agreed. "Our life has been filled with joy, until now." He bit the inside of his mouth, struggling to keep his composure. He ran his fingers through his hair, slightly tugging at them, as if that could change everything. "I've heard of other marriages where someone new has come along, and l-love grew c-cold." God he was losing it, he quickly turned away from her to try to calm down. But how was he suppose to, when his querida, his very reason to live was slowing slipping away from him. He could feel the tears forming and tried to blink them away. No avail. A single tear slid down his face. "And husband and wife come to the parting of the ways." he heard her whisper. _'__No.__Don__'__t __let __this __be __over. __Please.__'_ Gomez silently begged to the gods above him. He felt a cold hand on his shoulder and instantly turned around. Morticia was holding on to the mantle ledge for dear life while her other hand was clenched in a fist at her side. "We…we have come to the parting of the ways Gomez. Our hour has struck." Her voice squeaked at the end and she quickly adverted her eyes. "Tish I-" But a finger to his lips stopped Gomez from speaking. "I can't talk now Gomez. I-I must think!" she then darted from the room.

Gomez, as slow as a snail, made his way into the playroom. He staggered in to find Fester tinkering away at his light bulb. Immediately, the bald man looked up and was all smiles, but one look at Gomez and his face fell. He put his light away and asked, "Gee Gomez, what's the matter?" Gomez paced the room a bit, "There's no longer any doubt about it, she's in love with Lionel." He stopped and his shoulders sagged with defeat. "Well, what are you gonna do?" Fester inquired. Gomez looked at his Uncle, no Morticia's uncle and sighed. "The only decent thing I can do. Leave this life, and let Morticia marry the man she loves."

Festers eyes grew wide. "You mean you're going to kill yourself?" Gomez gave him a look of utter disgust. "Of course not! Suicide's the cowards way out." Fester looked relived till Gomez continued his thought. "I'm going to have you kill me." Fester jumped out of his chair. "What! Oh Gomez I couldn't! You're my favorite nephew. I like you!" Fester looked into Gomez's eyes and saw the utter despair in them. He saw a man who had nothing to hold on to, someone who just needed it over with. He closed his eyes and made his decision. "Alright Gomez, stand over by the wall." Gomez gave him a sad smile and thanked him. He then took his place by the wall.

He unbuttoned his pinstripe suit jacket; the one Morticia had given him for their wedding, and tossed it aside. He withdrew a cigar from his pocket and found a paper target. "Wait!" Fester cried. Gomez dropped his cigar from surprise. "What is it old man?" Fester placed down the gun he was holding. "Aren't you going to leave a note?" Gomez took a small step back in shock. "O-Of course. Hand me a piece of paper and pen please?" Fester complied, and Gomez began to write.

**Dear Everyone,**

**I****'****m ****so ****sorry; ****I ****must ****be ****putting ****you ****through ****a ****lot ****of ****pain ****right ****now. ****And ****not ****the ****enjoyable ****kind ****I ****might ****add. ****Mama, ****I ****know ****you ****expected ****to ****leave ****before ****me, ****but ****it ****seems ****that ****is ****not ****to ****be.** **Please ****forgive ****your ****son, ****I****love****you, ****no ****matter ****how ****many ****times ****you ****"****accidentally" ****hit ****me ****with ****a ****dart. ****Lurch, ****my ****trusty ****friend ****and ****butler, ****please ****take ****care ****of ****children ****in ****my ****absence. ****I ****could ****trust ****this ****job ****with ****no ****one ****but ****you. ****You****'****re ****the ****greatest ****butler ****no ****matter ****what ****anyone ****says. ****Thing, ****my ****childhood ****friend, ****continue ****to ****help ****the ****family, ****I ****beg ****you. ****Lurch ****is ****going ****to ****need ****some ****help. ****Fester, ****thank ****you, ****for ****putting ****a ****hopeless ****man ****out ****of ****his ****misery, ****you****'****re ****smarter ****than ****people ****make ****you ****out ****to ****be. ****Never ****forget ****that. ****Pugsley, ****you****'****re ****going ****to ****have ****to ****be ****the ****man ****of ****the family ****now. ****Take ****care ****of ****your ****mother ****and ****mind ****your little ****sister. ****You****'****re ****a ****big ****boy ****now. ****I ****know ****you ****can ****handle ****it. ****I ****love ****you ****my ****son. ****Wednesday, ****my ****baby ****girl, ****don****'****t ****think ****Daddy ****doesn****'****t ****love ****you, ****because ****he ****does. ****I ****love ****you ****so ****much, ****so ****don****'****t ****cry. ****I****'****m ****sorry ****I ****won****'****t ****see ****you ****become ****the ****wonderful ****young ****woman ****you ****are ****destined ****to ****become. ****But ****I****'****ll ****always ****be with you****. ****I ****love ****you ****my ****little ****princess ****of ****darkness. ****Morticia, ****Morticia ****my ****love, ****my ****life, ****my ****all. ****I****'****ll ****miss ****you ****most ****of ****all. ****I ****love ****you ****Tish. ****Don****'****t ****ever ****doubt ****that ****for ****a ****second. ****I ****can****'****t ****stand ****it ****though ****Morticia. ****I ****know ****your ****heart ****is ****now ****pining ****for ****another. ****So, ****I****'****m ****leaving ****so ****you ****can ****marry ****the ****person ****you ****truly ****love. ****Forgive ****me ****querida. ****I****'****m ****sorry. ****I ****just ****can****'****t ****live ****without ****you. ****So, ****this ****was ****much ****easier. ****Cara ****mia, ****never ****forget ****me, ****even ****if ****you ****are ****in ****the ****arms ****of ****another ****man. ****Don****'****t ****forget ****how ****I ****love ****you. ****I ****love ****you ****all ****very ****much. ****I****'****m ****so ****sorry. ****Farewell.**

**Gomez Addams**

Gomez handed the note over to Fester and said to him, "Give this to Morticia please." Fester gave a nod and picked up the gun again and loaded it. Gomez stood with his back facing the wall, and held the paper target to his chest. He withdrew another cigar from his pocket and clenched it between his teeth. "C-Close your eyes," Fester instructed "I'm going to make this q-quick." Gomez nodded and shut his eyes. He heard Fester click the bullet into place and then switch off the safety. _'__This __is __it. __Farewell __Cara __Mia. __I __love __you. __I__'__ll __love __you __forever __Morticia.__' _Then he heard the screams of a young woman that he instantly recognizes to be Morticia's. He opened his eyes to find her running towards her uncle screaming at him not to shoot. But the gun fired anyways.

Morticia screamed as she watched the bullet pierce her husband. He fell backward and she rushed forward to catch him before he hit the ground. She slid, and caught his head before it smashed into the pavement. "GOMEZ!" she cried in agony. "Oh god bubelah please don't die! Please! You c-can't leave me! I love you! Please oh please don't go!" Morticia tried desperately to revive her husband. She covered his face with kisses but his cold lips didn't return them. She tried to stop the blood poring from his chest, by applying pressure to it. But the blood kept flowing. The bullet had hit him square in the heart. "No. No! NO! NO! NOOO!" she shrieked. "Wake up! Oh god Gomez. WAKE UP!" she shook his limp body for all that was worth. But he didn't stir. She frantically grabbed his wrist searched for a pulse and found…nothing.

Almost in slow motion, Morticia dropped Gomez's hand and brought her own to her ears, like she was trying block out some horrible sound. Her whole body quivered and the tears fell in cascades down her face. Her mouth opened, giving off no sound, a silent scream. She felt the scream work its way from the pit of her stomach, to the back of her throat. She let it all out in a earsplitting heartbreaking scream. One that never seemed to stop for a breath. Morticia screamed, and screamed and screamed his name over and over again. Her screams turned into sobs and soon she had lost her voice completely.

She caressed his pale face in her hands, rocking it carefully back and forth, as if not to wake him. Then she carefully placed his head down on the play room floor, and lay down beside him. She took his arm, wrapped it around her waist and cuddled deep into his chest. Her face became sticky from his blood but she just snuggled closer. It was like they were both sleeping soundly next to each other, even with the blood stains on Gomez's chest and the floor. She took the paper target, still clasped in his hand by his death grip, and ripped it away. She placed her hand in his and carefully closed his fingers around hers. She stroked his cheek as silent tears fell from her eyes.

"Morticia," Said Fester, his voice trembling. "Morticia you need to let him go." But she shook her head. She was never letting go. Never ever. "Morticia!" Fester said more forcefully. "He's dead! You need to let go!" Morticia shook her head even harder and griped her husband tighter. Fester slowly crossed his way over to the two lovers, bent down, and tried to pull Morticia away from Gomez's body. "We have to leave him now."

Morticia dragged her eyes away from her beloved and looked her uncle directly in the eye. "No." she croaked out. "I can't leave him." Fester stopped trying to pull her away and started to tear up. "Morticia, we'll come back for him, but now we need to call the police. They'll," but she interrupted him. "No! I'm not leaving him. I-I won't leave him a-alone." She started to stroke his hair and suddenly her head snapped up. "Get out!" She screamed. "Get out and leave us alone!" Fester backed up toward the door slowly. He gave her one last distressing look before running outside the room.

She turned her eyes away from the doorway, to back to Gomez. It nearly tore out her heart. His crisp white shirt was drenched in blood and there was a small hole right above his heart, right next to his cigars. In his mouth there was the still clutched cigar, but his lip had slightly parted, almost questioning what had happened. His eyes were half open and unseeing, but still contained that spark of passion in them. Morticia couldn't stop staring at those eyes. She had looked at them so many times before, she had drowned in there deep brown depths over and over, the why did it seem like she was looking at them for the first time? That's when it finally dawned upon her. Even up to his very last moment, he still loved her. The jaws of death could not take away his passion.

'_But, __I __thought __he __wanted __Mildred.__' _She thought. No…it was never true was it? He had only loved her. Why oh why did she doubt him? Maybe…maybe she could have saved him. Morticia fell on top of him with a heart wrenching sob. She cried into his chest, wishing he'd just wake up from his eternal slumber to comfort and hold her. To kiss her and hug her tight. Kiss her arm, her neck, her cheek, her lips. To just feel his warm embrace, that's all she needed now. But he's never coming back, is he? She looked at Gomez once more and saw that her tears had stained his face. He seemed to be crying as well. "Gomez, my dear, _Je t'aime._ I love you." She whispered to him. She kisses him in the most passionate kiss, she had ever done.

And she could feel him kiss back.

She drew back slowly and wiped the "tears" from his eyes. The sound of heavy footsteps echoed down the hall, and in a moment, Mama, Lurch, Fester, Mildred and Lionel were all in the room. No one spoke. They just looked at the lifeless form on the ground, and the sobbing woman on top of him. Lurch, without pause, lifted his mistress off his master and carried her out of the room. Lionel grasped Mildred's hand as they silently, with their heads down followed Lurch. Mama and Fester looked at each and engaged in a silent conversation. With a head nod, Fester went to phone the police while Mama placed a white sheet over her deceased son's form.

* * *

><p>Morticia had to tell the children. There was no other way. She decided to tell Wednesday first. She knew she had to be clear, for the six-year-old. She placed her daughter on her lap and inhaled slowly. "What's wrong mommy?" Wednesday inquired. "Where's Daddy?" Morticia pulled her close to her chest. "Darling," she said her voice gravelly. "I have to tell you something, it's really sad. Daddy died. He killed himself." Wednesday's huge eyes widened. "W-What? Am I ever going to see my daddy again?" Morticia's heart broke at her daughters desperate facial expression. "No. I'm so sorry darling. You won't see him anymore." Wednesday looked at her in disbelief. She began to cry and screamed, "I want to see my daddy!" Morticia pulled her closer and gave her a tight squeeze. "I know darling, I know. I want to see him too." Then a shaky voice was heard from the doorway. "Father's d-dead?" Morticia looked up to see Pugsley trembling. He ran to his mother and sister and cried. And the last remaining members of the Addams family wept together.<p>

* * *

><p>Morticia found the suicide note later that day. She read it and cried her heart out. Inside the playroom she found Gomez's jacket. She put it on and breathed in his scent. Cigar smoke and the cemetery. She loved that smell. Now the only smell that surrounded the Addams house was the smell of death, despite the fact a coroner had taken Gomez's body away. She took her favorite picture of him and placed it on his side of the bed. She smiled at him and he smiled back. She traced that smile, and tried to remember what she had said to him last. She told him she couldn't talk to him, that she needed to think about their life together. Why didn't she say she loved him? Why didn't she speak French or call him Bubelah and feel his lips leave a trail of kisses up her arm? She covered her face with her hands and cried again. Then she heard it. A whisper, from a voice she'd recognize anywhere. But what did it say? Then it spoke louder. "I love you too Morticia." She sat up and in a low voice, called his name. "Gomez?"<p>

Then there he was. His arms wrapped around her waist, speaking softly into her neck. "I love you too." She could feel him. His warm hands rubbing her stomach, his mustache tickling her neck, the warmth of his breath against her flesh. He drew his head back and smiled. He kissed her softly and she could feel the tingle of his lips. "I'll see you soon Cara Mia. One day soon." His form began to fade away. "Don't leave Gomez!" she cried trying to hold him but touching air. "Tish, I'd never leave you. I'll always be in your heart. And when the fates allow us to be together again, we'll be together till the end of time. Te amo querida mia." Then he was gone.

Morticia stared into the distance in shock. She felt like she was about to cry again. But then she felt a pull in her heart. _'__Gomez?__'_ she thought. She smiled and placed a hand to heart and closed her eyes.

He would never leave her, would he?

* * *

><p><em>I hope you enjoyed! Please R&amp;R if you'd like! Thank you for reading!<em>


End file.
